Oka Nishizawa
| voiced by = , , | wordplay = | alias = | age = Possibly around her 30s | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Martial Artist; Mother to Momoka Nishizawa }} is a character in the Keroro Gunso Series. She is the wife of Baio Nishizawa, the head of Nishizawa Corporation, and the mother of Momoka Nishizawa. Character Oka is a very talented fighter. She held a martial arts competition where suitors have to defeat her. Only Baio was able to defeat her, and she later married him and had a child, namely Momoka. She appears only rarely as she is often traveling the world on a training journey. Many of her infrequent returns to the Nishizawa mansion involves her testing its defenses. If she can make it past all of the guards, the entire security force is fired (this has apparently happened several times). Just like her daughter, Oka also has a split personality though hers are the reverse of Momokas'; the usual personality is harsh and violent while the inner personality is reserved and polite, though the inner personality tends to show up only in private moments and has only been seen talking to another person once (in the manga). She does have a love for Momoka, them being very similar. Height: 169 cm Weight: unknown Relationships Baio Nishizawa Husband. Both fell in love during the martial arts competition. However, sometimes, he complains that Oka always shows her "normal behaviour". Mostly because he's more polite when it's about the family and relationship. Momoka Nishizawa Daughter. There is something to consider: she has less chances to see her daughter than her husband. Even, at some point of her life decided to abandon her own dream in order to be able to share more time with Momoka. Unfortunately, this wasn't without problems, as because of repressing her harsh personality to do so, in nights, she went out of the mansion and fighted with anyone near her, all asleep. But, Momoka was able to stop this one night, even as both mother and daughter had to fight themselves. In the end, Oka promised to Momoka to continue her dream, even as with the cost of time with her daughter. Aki Hinata Manga only: Both met once, under weird circumstances, and quickly established a common link, because both are mothers that can't spend much time with their children. Etymology Oka literally means "cherry flower". Trivia *Oka's look is supposed to reference the way Street Fighter's Chun-Li is supposed to look. Gallery Ep160-Ouka-HappyOtherSide.jpg Oka Half turned.jpg Momoka, Oka, and Baio Nishizawa all together as a family.png Sad I must go now.png Oka beating some poor fool.png Oka isn't to happy.png Oka Nishizawa.png 190px-2zzrfq9.jpg OukareactionstoFuyukiandMomoka.jpg Nishizawa-family.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Oka on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. bandicam 2014-11-28 12-47-11-655.jpg|Oka as drawn by Paul. Oka and her vision of her husband.png Oka happy.jpg Oka fighting with a Chinese fighter.png Oka pajamas 3.png Oka pajamas 2.png Oka pajama 1.png Keroro Gunsou 207 001 37612.png Oka ear cleaning.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Pekoponian Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Parent Category:Nishizawa corperation Category:Nishizawas Category:Momoka